


We go way back

by Dershternen, jayjacob_scribbles



Series: doublebassstory [1]
Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, Fan Comics, Gen, but still a fun little thing on its own, so this is basically the prologue for the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershternen/pseuds/Dershternen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjacob_scribbles/pseuds/jayjacob_scribbles
Summary: “Ace is an old pal” Murdoc says in NME interview, “we go way back”.But how far back are we talking here and how much of a pal he was, hmm?Who said it didn’t all start deep in Brooklyn, somewhere around Demon Days, when Muds was on the run from the latest shady stuff he’s gotten into?So yeah, welcome to the flashback no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Fate had it her way second time, just so trash man could bestow more wisdom on the poor child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Murdoc got to live in gangreen gangs 1st hideout.  
> Even tho they had no one to hide from and weren’t really a gang yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaanyways they call it the Cool Place because it never gets warmer than +12C there :D


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

In short:  
\- couple days turned into a couple weeks  
\- Murdoc had to battle a literal army of rats for lil scrapes of food Ace smuggled to him from various places  
\- Ace got into a lot of trouble to get those scrapes, had to deal with some shit to keep the trash man safe  
\- boi has never lost the spirits tho, having this huge important secret to hold just by himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rat cooking info proved to be very useful not even a year later, after gang had finally ran away from that poor excuse of a government facility.

**Author's Note:**

> For additional art, dop. materials, comments, and so on check out tumblr - doublebassstory.tumblr.com  
> And instagram: doublebassstory  
> 


End file.
